User blog:LostEpisodeFan/Jacob's World - Episode 666: "Jacob's Wicked Revenge!"
Greeny Phatom Episode 666 is an creepypasta unaired episode. There has been fan made episodes reusing clips from older episodes and shorts of it. It is stated to be a "lost episode", which is a lie as it was never made by Fox. Oh! This has similarities with Garfield's Horrible Joy! The Pasta I was walking down the street one day, and while I was, I tripped on something, giving me two little scrapes on my forehead when it hit the sidewalk. I looked at what made me trip. It was a VHS tape, and it said, "Jacob's World - Episode 666". So, I took the tape home, where I popped it into my VCR. The episode started normally, you know, with the opening, but I noticed the intro at the last frame of the opening. The GP title card turned into something horrifying. Jacob has the same face that appears in the episode but his smile. then the copyright number said 666 instead of 2001. Then, I noticed the title card. It was labeled: "Season 7, Episode 666: Jacob's Wicked Revenge". As you would expect, I just couldn't believe it. But I thought at first that this was maybe just a disgusting joke, seeing how this episode looked somewhat unfinished. Well, I finally got to see the episode. It starts with Jacob sitting on the chair and eating what looked like his best friend Firey. Then Mondo and JT comes over and said "Hi." and kept bragging about how they are going to be the greatest flipnoters in the world. This is when things got scary. Jacob then closes his eyes, for two seconds they stay closed, then he opened his eyes revealing 2 souless black eyes with glowing red pupils and blood oozing from them, and he grabbed Mondo and JT by the necks and threw them against a wall. Then Jacob pulled out a butcher knife that already had blood on it indicating that he already killed something with it and then slowly approached Mondo and JT. Then Mondo and JT opened thier eyes revealing Jacob with bloodshot eyes and a knife. Then Jacob stabbed Mondo and then JT in the guts making blood spatter everywhere. Then came somting that scared me for life about eating meat. Jacob ripped opened Mondo's stomach and JT's stomach and ATE their intestines, all the while the two are screaming to death. After that Jacob went to Dr. Beanson's House and saw Dr. Beanson making a pizza. Then Dr. Beanson turns around. “Oh, Hello, JacoAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jacob then leaped up at Dr. Beanson stabbing his eye socket. Blood everywhere as he ran around the room until he just laid there...dead. Then it showed a close up of The front door. For ten seconds nothing happened, then Jacob's face appeared, looking like he did in the episode, smiling. His mouth was sown shut. Also, there was blood running down his mouth. Right after it showed that picture, there was the horrible, hideous screeching from Easter Egg: Snow on Mt. Silver, and then it quickly showed a image of a withered animatronic laying down, dead, stuff like that. A message repeatedly flashed on the screen saying: "I'M GONNA KILL YOU SAM SAM SAM". The credits then rolled for some reason only listing "Writer: Robert Stainton" and being silent, having a black background and being handwritten, and I was just standing there, with my jaw open. I quickly turn off the VCR, and grabbed the tape and burned it and i'll never see that tape ever again. Now I don't know what they were thinking when making this, but whatever you do, don't watch it. Please, don't! Category:Blog posts